


Dean Doesn't Always Win

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: N5 - Dean can't have Cas





	Dean Doesn't Always Win

Dean looks across the room as Jessie plays with Cas a the matchbox car station in the preschool classroom. Dean is stuck playing legos with Benny. 

When it comes time for the reading circle, Dean jumps and runs, getting caught by the teacher and is made to wait for being impatient and running indoors. Benny and Tracey sit on either side of Cas, Dean pouts and sits between Joe and Donna. He watches Benny and Cas giggle at the voices the teacher makes during the story. 

At lunch, the kids are sat alphabetically, and Cas Novak is at a different table from Dean Winchester. Their tables are parallel and Cas waves across at Dean, grinning with a mouth full of PB&J. Dean laughs and takes a big bite of his apple. 

During recess they play on the swings with Benny and Joe, taking turns. Dean gives Cas a big push and gets him going on the swing. Cas laughs and cheers as Dean pushes him.

Cas and Dean ride the same bus, but Cas gets off at an earlier stop, so he sits closer to the front. Dean tries to sit next to him, but the bus monitor directs him to a seat two rows back. They live three streets apart, and it’s just far enough that they need an adult to go with them for play dates at the park that is halfway between their houses. 

In middle school, Cas and Dean are still in the same class. The kids like Ms. Moseley, she is fair, and she encourages the kids to use their imaginations and think outside the box. During English, she asks them to write a fiction story of their own. Dean writes about dragons and a Prince who saves his best friend; Cas writes about Angels fighting Demons. 

Lunchtime, the boys, sit together with their friends Benny, Joe, Mike, and Art.  The little troop has been friends since preschool, except Art who came to their school in fourth grade. 

After lunch is recess and the boys play HORSE on the basketball court. Art keeps tripping Cas and Dean gets angry and shoves him. Of course, the playground monitor sees Dean push the other boy, and they are both sent to the principal’s office for fighting. This isn’t the first time; these two always seem to but heads - especially when Cas is involved. They are both given detention and sent back to class.

It’s science lesson when they return, and they end up having to partner at a table, neither boy is happy about this. Ms. Moseley chuckles and tells them to get over the attitudes and focus on the assignment. 

Dean has to take a later bus due to detention, so he misses his chance sit with Cas.

In the tenth grade, Dean only has English and Math with Cas. He makes sure to sit next to him and they help each other because Cas is great with English and Dean can do math like nobody’s business. He’s amazing at figuring the math in his head, and Cas is slow with math. 

Their parents agree that the boys are old enough now to walk to school. Every morning, Dean leaves early so he can meet up with Cas and they can walk together.  Besides lunchtime, the morning walk is Dean’s favorite time of day. 

Saturdays are great; the boys get to hang out at the arcade in the nearby shopping center. The whole crew ride their bikes and meet up to play video games and have lunch at the Sonic across the street. 

It's not long before Joe and Mike start skipping the boy's arcade time to have dates with girls. Dean still thinks girls are gross and teases the other boys about kissing and other icky stuff. 

In reality, Dean wants to find out what it’s like to kiss someone, but not a girl. There’s only one person that Dean wants to kiss and he’s too scared to ask him.

Spring break in the eleventh grade is when Dean gets his first kiss and his real heartbreak, but not in that order.

The, now smaller, crew of boys decide to meet at the park and goof off at the waterslide together one afternoon. Dean and Benny ride up at the same time to find Art and Cas’s bikes at their usual meeting place, but the two aren’t there. Dean rides over to the boy's bathroom and finds them behind the building. At first, he thinks they’re just hiding to surprise him and Benny. But when he jumps out at them, and they startle and move away from each other, Dean sees that Art was kissing Cas. 

No wonder those two have been sneaking off and hanging out without Benny or Dean. Dean is pissed and hurt and confused. He rides back to Benny, and they head to the waterslide without the other two. Dean doesn’t tell Benny what he saw by the bathroom.

Dean and Benny have been down the big slide twice by the time the Art and Cas show up. Benny waves to then to join him in line and Dean gets upset, telling Benny that they can wait until the next turn because it’s not fair for them to cut in line in front of other people. Benny shrugs and mouths ‘sorry’ to the guys. 

During their time at the waterslide, all the boys have fun, and Dean forgets he’s mad at Cas and Art, at least for a little while. Until lunch when Cas and Art share an order of fries, all smiley and staring at each other.  Dean leans over, and whispers in Benny’s ear and Benny nods in agreement. This gets the attention of the other boys, and Dean reaches up and kisses Benny square on the lips, Benny kisses back, and Dean likes it. Dean side-eyes Cas, and he’s frowning. This makes Dean very happy, in a weird way. 

After Spring break, the whole school gears up in preparation for junior prom. Dean isn’t looking forward to it though; he doesn’t have a date, yet. Benny is going with Andrea, so there’s that. Art asked Cas to go, and he actually said yes. Dean doesn’t want to go stag, but he does want to go. Finally, when he’s given up hope, Rhonda asks him if he has a date. He doesn’t, of course, so they go together as friends more than as a real date. 

At the dance, she notices how he watches Cas and Art all evening and asks him which one he has a crush on. He admits to her during a slow dance that he has had a crush on Cas for a long time, but Cas likes Art. 

Senior year is a significant change for everyone. Dean gets a part-time job at a local garage, Cas prepares for college by taking night courses at the State College campus in town. They don’t have any classes together this year. Dean’s classes are focused on engineering and Cas is focused on journalism. Their schedules no longer align. 

After graduation, they go to separate colleges on opposite ends of the country. Cas goes up East, and Dean heads out to California. They do see each other during school breaks when they both come home for the holidays. They both also make a point to attend the other’s graduation ceremony. 

Two years after graduation, Dean gets a call from Cas, asking him if he will be his best man at his upcoming wedding. They plan to be married the following summer. Dean agrees and congratulates Cas on his upcoming nuptials. They discuss the details and chat for a while until Dean has to get ready for a date. 

Dean lied, he doesn’t have a date. He is taking night classes for his doctoral degree. He has put all his extra time into his work and education. He didn’t want to bore Cas with his less exciting life when they were talking about things like Cas’s marriage and his travels with his journalism job. 

When they hang up, Dean is happy for his best friend, but he’s also sad because after all, they have had a lifetime friendship and care for each other very much. Dean just seems to have always cared more Cas than Cas ever cared for him. 


End file.
